


Ginger You, Ginger Me

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Gingershiro, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, The world's most alluring cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith stares at the tasty treat on his plate – the one that Hunk passed him with a smile on the way out of the kitchen.It stares back at him, little grey dots of icing under a fluffy white marshmallow floof. Even in cookie form his boyfriend looks like he's proud of what Keith is doing.Currently, what he's doing is having an existential crisis – but cookie Shiro is still proud of him, probably.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 41
Kudos: 71





	Ginger You, Ginger Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of ADVENTures!

Keith stares at the tasty treat on his plate – the one that Hunk passed him with a smile on the way out of the kitchen.

It stares back at him, little grey dots of icing under a fluffy white marshmallow floof. Even in cookie form his boyfriend looks like he's proud of what Keith is doing.

Currently, what he's doing is having an existential crisis – but cookie Shiro is still proud of him, probably.

Hunk even broke one of the arms off and decorated it like a little floating metal fist, complete with blue glow on the broken edge of both parts of the cookie. The piping is exquisite in detail, right down to the shiny gold buttons on Shiro's uniform and the tiny dollop of shine on his itty bitty gumdrop boots. He's so cute that Keith is briefly jealous that someone else got to touch him – which is ridiculous, of course, since he only exists due to Hunk's wonderfully thoughtful machinations.

The back even has a tiny three dimensional butt made of fondant. He doesn't know how Hunk managed to do both sides without ruining the whole thing, but Keith is dying. He is _dying._

The little smile is so happy, such a squinchy smooshy cheeked wonderful thing. There are baby sprinkles that make up the dimples too.

It's _so fucking cute._

At this point all he can do is hope that no one else tries to come into the kitchen, because he really doesn't want to be caught like this. He might be crying, he's not sure, but there's a little baby cookie Shiro in his hands _right now_ and he absolutely can't let any harm come to it.

Except...

He knows in the very depths of his soul that this cookie is going to be the most delicious cookie he's ever had. The smell alone is enough to make his mouth water – almost as much as the real thing does when Shiro strolls over to their bed after he gets out of the shower. Not to mention that gingerbread is one of his favorite types of cookies of all time, the perfect blend of sweet and spicy that he could munch on all day. If this were any other cookie he would have devoured it in a heartbeat – he would have burned his mouth in an effort to inhale it straight out of the oven, leaving not one single crumb to tell the tale.

If this were _any other cookie_ he would not be having this moral and ethical dilemma.

Can someone eat the cookie embodiment of the man they love, and still love him just as much?

Is it not some sort of moral obligation to protect the cookie from people and pigeons everywhere, freezing it for all time if necessary? How can someone claim to love someone unconditionally if the act of transforming them into tempting baked goods becomes an exception?

But the cookie smells _so good._

Some strange compulsion makes him stroke his thumbs over the firm patches of frosting along the pants, admiring the silky seamless texture. The lizard part of his brain wants to know why there isn't a frosting bulge or raisin coated in icing to make it painstakingly accurate, but the more monkey parts of his brain are glad Hunk didn't do that or he'd have to consider doing harm to one of his favorite people. No one can know the anatomical accuracies of his boyfriend's package but him.

Regardless, even the smooth touch of the tiny pants reminds Keith of the skin on Shiro's chest and shoulders above where the trail of soft white hair starts to grow. The same pernicious corner of his mind wants to know if gingerbread Shiro would have that hair if he scraped the icing suit jacket off... but he can't do that, not to such beautiful craftsmanship.

Not to mention it would be really fucking weird and even _he_ has the social awareness to realize he probably shouldn't do that... in the kitchen, at least.

So obviously, he takes his gingerbread boyfriend to his room, to continue admiring the craftsmanship.

He's not... _hiding_ him when he trots through the hallway to his room. He's just not making an effort to show anyone what he has in his hands... at a brisk pace... while keeping to the shadows.

Whatever. It's none of their business anyway.

It's a relief as soon as the door to his room slides shut, leaving him alone to appreciate the confectionery marvel in all its handsome glory. Cookie Shiro shares his private smile, a shimmer in his little icing eyes as the dim lights of his room shine off him – and why wouldn't he? Shiro understands him in all forms, even gingerbread.

There's not even a twinge of question as he shuffles over to his bed, prize in hand. This is where he and Shiro sit together, why would he feel strange about bringing gingerShiro into his rightful spot? It's not like he's going to get crumbs on the sheets like he would with a normal cookie... Shiro is too precise for that. He never makes a mess, and surely his cookie form would be just as attentive to Keith's needs.

He smells.

_Delicious._

The cookie still feels warm in his hands – though whether it's from the oven or prolonged fondling he can't rightly say. He brings it to his face just to inhale the transferred scent of gingerbread, his brain helpfully supplying the familiar spicy scent of Shiro's deodorant along with it. It's a combination that makes his head spin and his mouth water, almost as if the cookie was made of all things good in the world. Who knows – it might even be, Hunk is a magician in his kitchen... maybe he infused this cookie with the essence of Shiro himself.

And in that case, would it not be rude to refuse to ingest the offering? He's certainly ingested _plenty_ of Shiro's essence before and the man always seems to enjoy it. Maybe it's even like a voodoo totem, and eating the cookie will symbolize taking Shiro into his own form, body and soul. Surely Hunk wouldn't have given him a cookie that smells so divine if he didn't want Keith to eat it.

Yes. It's the only logical course of action, obviously.

But where to start...

Again, the logical option would be the arm, since it's already detached from the body – but Shiro has lost so many arms already that Keith can't bear to think of himself as the cause for him to lose one yet again. Maybe he'll eat everything but the arm first, and then gingerShiro won't have to worry about living an armless life, since his gingerbrain will already be devoured and will no longer be able to feel gingerloss. But if he eats the rest first where does he start? The feet maybe? So he can worship every inch of Shiro on the way up, saving his smiling face for the end? Or maybe that's a little macabre, and he should start with the head – like a final kiss before his act of not quite cannibalism.

Keith is beginning to get the feeling that the choice is going to give him nightmares no matter which option he picks, and-

_Did it just wink at him?_

…

No. Just a trick of the light as it gleamed off those beautiful icing eyes. This is clearly messing with his head now if he's hallucinating gingerbread cookies coming to life to try to seduce him. It needs to end.

Trembling, he lifts the cookie to his lips – the alluring scent growing ever stronger as it wafts toward him. The tip of his tongue barely even grazes the frosting beneath the little gumdrop boots before the sweet sugary pleasure bursts over his tongue. Of course Hunk would use licorice – his favorite flavor for his favorite gingerShiro... it's only appropriate that eating him would give Keith maximum pleasure of any cookie that ever was. His lips wrap around the gumdrop, tongue curling below to seek out the icing, stroking along the back of the little leg. Just a nibble.

Just a taste of heaven.

He can't hold back his moan when his teeth finally sink into the perfectly soft cookie itself, dazed by the heady blend of sweet and spice and the utter magic of Hunk's baking come to life.

Not literally come to life. That would definitely be too close to cannibalism.

Still, he almost feels guilty about the level of bliss he can feel himself sinking into – a place normally reserved for those special moments when he has the real Shiro in an equally intimate scenario. It does make sense in a strange way though, who other than the man of his dreams could make him feel this way, even by proxy?

The next bite comes without an ounce of self control, a greedy chomp up to mid thigh. The flavors dance over his tongue as the cookie dissolves – and for once in his life he doesn't want to swallow his man down. A moment of clarity makes him pause to gently lave his tongue across gingerShiro's belt and... lower. He swears it tastes sweeter here, but the prickling of something that might be shame pokes at the back of his mind, so he spares it one final adoring glance and moves on.

Two minutes of heaven later and he has nothing but crumbs to show for himself.

He feels... bereft.

The taste of gingerbread and licorice lingers on his tongue, but the last glimmer of those happy smiling eyes will haunt him for much longer.

He can't believe he ate his own boyfriend.

The guilt begins to gnaw at him as he paces his room, staring at the sticky crumbs still coating his fingers. It feels wrong to lick them off now – like he'd be concealing evidence of his crimes.

No, there's only one thing for this feeling now... he must seek absolution.

Hands clenched to contain his sins, he strides toward the door – only to startle back as it opens with a whoosh.

Shiro stands on the other side, hangdog and covered in crumbs.

Keith blinks up at him, a tentative hope blossoming that their moment of weakness will become an unbreakable bond. He unfurls his hands to show his sins.

“You too?”

Shiro nods, crosses the room in two strides, and kisses the shame off Keith's tongue.

His love tastes like gingerbread.


End file.
